


Life Partners

by madsj



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, i care too much and i need them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsj/pseuds/madsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they need a happy ending.  Also because I'm trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Partners

Dagny always kept a half-packed bag, and when she was stressed during travels, she’d pack it till it was full, unpack it, and re-pack it until she was less stressed. It was probably a stupid thing to do, but it calmed her. It reminded her that no matter what happened in whatever location she was, she would probably be on the road again within the next few days.

Weeks, at this point. She had stayed still for two weeks. It was more than she liked, and she was getting so sick of being in the same place that she bought another suitcase to pack and unpack. She wanted to go somewhere − anywhere − but she thought it would be best for her to stay.

It would be best for Alicia.

They had had dinner a few times. She could tell that Alicia liked where she was, liked the city, liked not constantly moving and travelling from place to place. It was constant, it was familiar. It was home to her. And if she liked this place all that much, maybe Dagny could learn to.

Someone knocked three times on the door, so she walked away from her packing and opened it. Alicia smiled on the other side.

“You’re leaving?”

She looked back at her things, either sprawled out across the floor or in the suitcase. “No, it’s just a−”

“Right. I forgot.” Her smile disappeared. “You don’t like it here?”

“It’s just… weird being in the same place. But you seem to really like it so I’m trying to.”

Alicia nodded. “Are you expecting anyone?”

“No. Why?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. It’s probably stupid. Can I come in?”

Dagny stepped to the side. “You know where the food and drinks are if you want anything.”

“I’m alright, thanks.” She sat down on the desk chair and looked at Dagny’s folders, all closed. “Being with you these past few weeks has been… incredible. I missed you. A lot.”

Dagny sat on the couch next to the desk. “Really? Business life hasn’t been an adequate substitute?”

“Not even close. But that’s what I wanted to talk about. I… uh… was offered a promotion.”

“That’s awesome. Congrats to you.”

“It’s on the condition that I go to France for a few weeks. A few different cities, new one every couple of days, and I get a few days off in between deals.” She pointed at Dagny’s half-packed suitcase. “Want to put that to use?”

“Are you… inviting me?”

“It sounded perfect for you, and I figure since you’ve stayed here for me that I could take you on an adventure. There’s no treasure or anything, but we could...” She took Dagny’s hand and a deep breath. “I was wondering if maybe you’d want to try again.”

“You mean it?”

“Please? I miss you. Ridiculously. I miss being with you, and being with you in one place isn’t the same as... everywhere. It would mean everything if we could−”

Dagny moved closer to Alicia and kissed her as if the past few months didn’t happen. The time spent, the tears, the phone calls, all of them were gone as Alicia kissed her back. Alicia’s left hand cupped the back of her neck.

Dagny felt that she was wearing her ring again.


End file.
